A promise I can't keep
by aonalion
Summary: Judai can't see his cards after his duel with Edo. Manjoume wants to help him, but how far is he willing to go in order to do that? Oneshot, shounen-ai, Manjoume X Edo


Edo's back hit the wall with a low thud. Manjoume was gripping his jacket tightly and pushing him up against the wall, his face nothing more than millimetres away from Edo's.

"You bastard." Manjoume growled and gritted his teeth. "What the hell did you do to him?"

Edo had gasped when his back hit the wall but then he just smirked like he always did. "I have no idea what you're talking about." he said and made an attempt to shrug, but found it impossible in the position he was in. He simply raised an eyebrow instead.

"Don't lie." Manjoume gripped his jacket even harder. "Judai can't see his cards because of you and you know it."

Edo widened his eyes slightly in surprise. Judai couldn't see his cards… because of their duel? Edo had no idea why something like that would happen, it had never happened before to any of the other opponents he'd duelled. But, as always, Edo knew just how to make the best out of the situation he was in.

"So Judai can't see his cards…" Edo said slowly, amusedly watching Manjoume as he got madder and madder by the second. "… how far are you willing to go to help him?"

Manjoume loosened his grip on Edo's jacket a bit, clearly confused. Then he shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. "S-so you can make him see his cards? How?"

"Don't you worry about that." Edo's smirk got even wider. "Now, how are you planning on making me help Judai?"

Manjoume let Edo down and backed off a bit, frowning slightly. Edo wiped off his jacket and straightened out the wrinkles before looking at Manjoume who stared at him in bewilderment. Manjoume frowned and gritted his teeth, his eyes dark with anger, but then he closed them and shook his head.

"Don't know?" Edo said and started walking around Manjoume, always keeping eye contact with him. Manjoume slowly turned around as Edo walked in a half-circle but other than that didn't move. Edo stopped when Manjoume was right between him and the wall he'd previously been pressed up against. "I do." he said.

Edo slowly started walking towards Manjoume, smirking as he saw the other widen his eyes in surprise. Manjoume started backing away, which just made Edo smile even wider. This was getting fun.

Manjoume's back hit the wall and he quickly broke the eye contact with Edo to look around. The look on his face when he realized he was trapped was _priceless_. He turned back to Edo only to find that he was merely feet away, still smirking.

Edo raised his hands and Manjoume braced himself − his whole body stiffened, he closed his eyes and gritted his teeth − as if Edo would hit him. Edo just smirked and placed one hand on Manjoume's hip and the other on his shoulder, pulling him in close. Manjoume opened his eyes and immediately blushed when he saw Edo so close.

"W-what are y-ahh!" he shouted as Edo's right hand − the one on the hip − sneaked under Manjoume's precious coat, under his shirt and gently rubbed the skin just above his belt. "W-what are you d-doing?" Manjoume managed to ask while Edo continued stroking his skin.

Edo didn't reply, but let his other hand travel up Manjoume's shoulder and neck, cupping his cheek for a second before nestling it in his hair. He just loved the surprised look on Manjoume's face, his slightly open mouth, his hands hanging by his side, not knowing what to do… virgins were so much fun to tease.

"Get off me!" Manjoume shouted as he got over the initial surprise and actively tried to get away from Edo, but without luck. He was surprisingly strong. Manjoume lifted his hands and put them on Edo's hips, trying to push him away, but Edo refused to back away even an inch. Manjoume turned his head and tried to escape Edo's look.

Edo brutally grabbed Manjoume's chin and forced him to look at him, his face completely serious now. Manjoume's eyes widened in surprise and fright. He'd never noticed Edo's eyes were so blue, like the ocean.

He barely got a moment to think about it, because Edo closed his eyes, leaned forward and roughly kissed Manjoume right on the mouth. Manjoume's eyes widened even more but only after a few seconds he had to close them because he was getting cross-eyed. He didn't _want_ to enjoy the kiss, but to his own horror he found that… he did.

Manjoume's hands seemed to move on their own accord and placed themselves on Edo's hips. He unconsciously pulled Edo closer and Edo willingly took a step forward, pressing Manjoume against the wall.

Edo pulled away only enough so he could look Manjoume − who had opened his eyes the second he felt Edo's lips leave his own − in the eyes. Edo smirked when he saw Manjoume was blushing slightly and breathing faster than normal.

"That wasn't too bad, now was it?" Edo asked, his voice filled with confidence.

It took a while for Manjoume to get enough control over his body so he could open his mouth and reply. When he did manage to open his mouth Edo quickly covered it with his own, kissing Manjoume a bit more softly this time. He let the tip of his tongue slide over Manjoume's wet lip before biting his lower lip rather roughly. Edo could suddenly taste blood, and heard Manjoume growl deep down in his throat − from pain or pleasure, he didn't know, didn't care. He motioned Manjoume to open his mouth and he actually did − they tentatively touched tongues and both of them moaned low.

After a while they had to come up for air. Edo and Manjoume just looked at each other, the black Slifer blushing and breathing fast while the pro duellist all dressed in white was rapidly turning red as well. He hadn't expected it to be so… passionate.

Manjoume swallowed hard and looked away for a couple of moments before looking at Edo again.

"… So will you help Judai?" he asked.

Edo widened his eyes in surprise. He had almost forgotten what he had promised − a promise he would never ever be able to keep. He gritted his teeth and looked away, his eyes hidden beneath white bangs of hair.

"Get off my boat." he murmured, but he knew Manjoume would hear.

"What? You promised you'd help him, you fucking bastard!" Manjoume yelled and pushed Edo away from himself.

Edo took a few steps backwards and then raised his head, staring at Manjoume with burning hatred in his eyes. "I lied, okay?" he screamed and swept out with his hands, leaving him completely defenceless. "I don't _know_ what's wrong with your precious Judai and I _can't_ fix it!"

Manjoume jerked his head up a little when he heard the truth. He simply stared at Edo's amazingly blue eyes for minutes that felt like an eternity, desperately trying to process what he'd said.

"W-why… would you lie?" he finally asked; his voice low.

"I don't know! I just did, okay?" Edo yelled and turned his back against Manjoume. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. He had a lump in the back of his throat and he felt close to tears. He cursed himself and beat himself up mentally for feeling that way but couldn't stop a few tears from escaping. "Get off my boat!" he yelled, still with his back turned against Manjoume.

He could hear Manjoume hesitate for a moment before hearing his steps going away. A door opened and then closed, and so, Edo was left alone with his tears.


End file.
